Loving Again
by 71star
Summary: Bella's husband died and she moves back to Forks with her 5 year old daughter, to try and move on with her life. Join Bella and her daughter on this journey to finding happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Loving Again

Chapter 1

"Kiya, hurry up, we've got to get on the road, so we can make it to pop-pop and gigi's for dinner." I yelled to my 5 year old princess.

"I'm coming mommy! Clara needed her bottle! How many times do I haf to tell you, geeze!" she yelled from her room.

Let me start by telling you _who I am_!

My name is Bella Swan Black and I have a daughter who is 5 and sassy!

Her father passed away when she was 3, he was working a second job, as a bouncer and was breaking up a fight, when some asshole pulled a gun and shot him!

Yes, the guy is serving life in prison, but it won't bring back my life long friend and husband or my daughters father.

We finally sold our house and Jake's business here in Portland and we're moving back to Forks, to be closer to mine and Jake's families, as I think it's important for Kiya to spend as much time possible with her grand pappy Billy, pop-pop and gigi, as well as her one aunt, Rachel who moved back to Port Angeles to be closer to her dad, Billy as well.

So, that brings us back to getting on the road.

We'll be staying with my parents while I look for a house.

An old family friend is going to help me look and I have a job already lined up, thanks to Forks being such a small town, people still remember me and having a Master's degree, made it easier to get a job.

We were finally leaving, which was good because it was about a six hour drive, depending on traffic and potty brakes.

I convinced Kiya she could feed Clara in the car and she was happy with that.

Our moving van had left yesterday and my dad informed me it was already in storage.

All we had were our clothes and Kiya's necessary toys, thankfully I had a Range Rover SUV, so I had plenty of room for everything.

We stopped at Mc Donald's and ate breakfast, also making that a potty break.

Amazingly, Kiya fell asleep and slept for 3 hours, so I stopped off for a quick lunch and potty break and before I knew it we were pulling up in front of my parents home.

I saw Billy's truck out front as well as Rachel's car, Kiya was unbuckling before I could even turn off the car.

Thank goodness for child safety locks.

"Mom! I can't open the stupid door if you keep it locked!" she shouted, while jiggling the handle.

"That's the point, baby. I don't want you hurting yourself." I smiled through the rearview mirror and was met with Jake's eyes and face.

She huffed and crossed her arms, until she saw her grandparents coming outside, followed by her aunt and of all people Paul!

Billy was the first to reach the car and pulled Kiya out, swinging her into the air.

"I've missed you my Princess." he smiled at her and they rubbed noises, as always.

"I've missed you too pappy." she hugged his neck.

Billy pulled me in for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How are you Bells?" he smiled, Jake's smile again.

"Doing good, one day at a time, you know." I shrugged.

It was still hard, mostly at night when I was by myself, that's when I missed Jake the most.

We would talk or joke around and we just got each other, we always had.

Our dads always teased that we were betrothed and I guess, we were, because it was always, just us.

We were it for each other and the thought of moving on, hurt, even though that's what everyone told me Jake would want, so I would be happy again and Kiya would have another father figure, the thought, killed me, even after 2 years.

I guess when I'm ready, I'll know.

For now, It's me and my girl and our family and that's enough.

Oh and I'm thinking of getting a dog.

A big one!

I'm going house hunting today with Rosalie McCarty, she's an old high school friend.

It use to be Rosalie Hale, but she also married her high school sweetheart Emmett.

They had their own business.

It was a family business, Emmett was a home builder/contractor, Rosalie was a realtor, Alice, Emmett's twin (which you'd never guess) is a furniture designer and their mother, Esme is an Interior designer.

Their father and older brother are both doctors.

Go figure.

Rose took me to look at a townhouse, but it wasn't what I was looking for, I really want a single family home, with a nice yard for Kiya and my yet to be decided on dog to play in.

Money really wasn't an issue, Jake had a pretty good policy, plus the sale of the business and house left us sitting comfy.

Rose took us to the upscale neighborhood and I could tell, this is where I wanted to be.

Not that I was a snob, but it had the nice big yards, all the back yards backed up to the lake or the forest and no one would ever be able to build behind you, just like our home in Portland, it's in a neighborhood, but it's private.

The one she showed me was 2 story, 3 bedroom, 2 and ½ bath, huge kitchen and all walk in closets.

I was sold and told her if inspection went o.k., I'd take it.

She was giggling and told me it was her and Emmett's home, they'd just put it on the market, 2 days ago, when they'd moved into the new house he'd just finished building, 1 block over.

I told her to draw up the paper work, I wanted it now.

It was absolutely perfect, right down to the little girls room, it was all done in lavender and creams, Kiya would love it!

Rose waived the closing costs for me, since we were friends, as long as she got to come over and have dinner, once we were settled and bring her twins over for play dates with Kiya.

He twins Mercedes and Ford (yes, they're car lovers) were 5 as well and would be starting kindergarten with Kiya in the fall.

We were all moved in with in a week, with the exception of my bedroom and the living room, I called in Alice and Esme to plan out my room, seeing as my old furniture held memories of Jake and I knew that was the first thing I needed to get rid of and the living room furniture just needed updating.

By the time they were done, my room looked like a 5 Star Spa! I couldn't wait to see if it helped me sleep at night.

The living room was a simple update, to bring it up to date and seat the many of guests we were sure to have,

And this house also held a little playroom off to the side, so they fixed that up for the kids as well.

Our first week in this house has been amazing!

Kiya loves it here and she's informed me Clara does too, which is Oh, So Important!

We're going to the SPCA today to look for a dog.

Kiya is very excited and pop-pop is going with us.

He's grumbling about why I need or even want a dog, but that's just him, a dog would take away from his precious game time.

We go and look around, dad takes Kiya and I go off by myself.

I find him, he's gorgeous!

He's HUGE!

His name is Zeus!

And rightfully so!

He's an Irish Wolfhound it says, an elderly owner who passed away .

I take his paper to the lady at the desk and ask if I can play with him in the yard and she smiles kindly at me and tells me where to meet her.

I text my dad and tell him to bring Kiya, I found THE dog.

Kiya is in love at first sight.

I thought it was MY dog.

Oh well, at least he'll love ONE of us.

We fill out the paper work and have to wait for the approval, 2 days later, we're bringing Zeus home to be our newest member.

Things are looking up!

**AN:**

**I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!**

**Sorry for being gone for so damn long!**

**I haven't had internet, so I wasn't able to write.**

**I do apologize if this story is choppy or kinda runs on, it's been over a year, close to 2, since I've wrote ANYTHING!**

**I will try and finish my other stories, but I've got others burning in my head….**

**And I have to re-read those to figure out where I'm at in them… Sorry…**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story it's going to be a B&E story… :0)**

**It'll just take a little bit to get there…**

**Again, thanks for still reading my other stories and favoriting them and I hope you'll do the same for this!**

**HUGS!**

**STEPHANIE IS THE QUEEN OF WRITING… I'M GLAD SHE GAVE UP THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS TO BEND AND SHAPE TO OUR WILL…**

**KIYA AND ZEUS ARE MINE… ALL MINE… :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 2**

I'm loving our new neighborhood.

I get up early every morning and drop a sleeping Kiya off with my mom and come back home to jog with Zeus and go get my classroom ready for the start of school in 3 weeks.

This morning I decide to go on the nature trail with Zeus and give him a longer work out, since I'll be gone a full day today and my day will be coming by to let him out later, while on duty, but it'll just be a brief stint in the back yard, so we'll work off energy this way.

We get to the beginning of the trail and I unleash him and off we go, he's running ahead, but not straying to far. I've got my Mp3 player with upbeat music going and enjoy the feeling of the morning mist and coolness on my skin.

I'm on a slight incline, when I trip over a branch and hear my ankle pop and scream out in pain.

Zeus comes running to my side immediately and is nudging me with his nose to get up. I try. It hurts.

I of course didn't bring my phone, because there's no service in the woods, right?

I'm sitting there cursing myself and trying to relax and figure out how long it'll take me to crawl back to my house.

Probably a good hour or more and would be quite painful.

Where's my Prince Charming when I need him!

I've sat here for a good half hour, debating the crawl and have figured I'd better start now.

I'm just about to start when I hear twigs snap and leaves rustle and Zeus is growling and barking.

"Easy, it's O.K., you lost boy?" I hear a golden voice ask.

"No, he's not lost." I answer from behind him.

A scruffy faced man with hair going in 50 different directions peaks around and smiles a killer smile.

"Oh, well then are you lost?" he chuckles.

I frown. "No! I've sprained my ankle, I think and I can't walk!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Can I take a look?" he asks.

I nod a yes.

He examines it and he to believes it is sprained, but won't know without an X-Ray.

"I'll carry you back to your car." he smiled.

"Oh, that's o.k., my house is at the beginning of the trail head." I smiled.

"So, you're my new neighbor!" he grinned. "my family keeps going on and on about you!"

"Your family? I question.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, You're Isabella Swan Black, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry, I didn't recognize you, you were leaving for college, when we were going into high school ." I smiled.

"Yeah, I stayed at school most of the time as well, I finished early and my parents understood that. They're happy now, especially since I'm back and we're close to them now." he smiled.

"Yeah, my parents are happy to have their granddaughter and daughter back." I said.

"What about your husband?" he asked.

"Oh, your family didn't tell you?" I sad sadly.

He shook his head.

"He was killed 2 years ago, trying to stop a fight." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." he replied.

"No, it's O.K., they say I need to talk about it or date or something." I shrugged and I thought I saw a small smile cross his features, but it was soon gone.

"What about you and your family?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just me and my 12 year old son, Ronan." he shrugged.

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say, since he didn't offer anything else.

"Oh, nothing bad happened to his mom, unless you consider her being a selfish, lying, drug abusing, whore." he ranted.

"Sorry, I always go off on that tyraid. She brings out the worst in me. Left he son behind, to follow some band around and live her 'dreams' of being a groupie. I'm sorry, but at 28, she's a little old for that! And to sigh all rights away… What kind of woman does that?" he continued.

"I don't know? I couldn't imagine not having Kiya, she's my everything." I smiled.

"I know what you mean. Ronan is awesome and he's at a great age right now too. He's a star baseball player, he runs track and he's in all honors classes, plus he's student present." he said with a big smile.

"Wow! He sounds pretty awesome." I smiled with him. "I'd be proud to."

He smiled back at me. "O.K., enough of me griping, lets get you to ER and get an X-Ray of this foot and I might even buy you some coffee afterwards." he picked me up and cradled me and called Zeus with a whistle, who walked happily alongside.

Two hours later I was in a walking cast and we were driving to a little café he said had great coffee and pastries for breakfast.

It was amazing how easily we talked with each other and got along.

"Oh, so I forgot to apologize about my appearance today. I just got off a 72 hour shift at the hospital and instead of heading to the shower, I always head for a jog and then shower. It's just easier that way.

I've found every time I start to shave when I'm on call, I get beeped, so I just leave it. I look crazy, but it works better than half a beard." he rambled, but it was cute.

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad you were out for a jog, or else I'd still be sitting there." I smiled.

"It's nice to be needed." he blushed a little.

"Well, to make it up to you, why don't you and Ronan come over for dinner this weekend." I smiled.

"Um, that'd be great. Would Saturday afternoon work, he's got a baseball game in the morning and it should be over by 2pm. And I'm off all weekend." he shrugged.

"That's fine, come over around 4, if you'd like. We'll cook out." I smiled.

By that time we were back to our homes and I was hobbling inside and calling dad to tell him not to bother with Zeus, I would be at home with him today.

Tomorrow would be hell on earth in my classroom though.

Blah!

I was glad my mom called and said Kiya wanted to stay the night last night.

That meant I could go in extra early and get stuff done in my classroom.

Dad said he'd come by a couple times to check on Zeus, since he was on his long shift today and I thanked him.

On my way to the car, I saw Edward getting into his with Ronan, man, he was the spitting image of his dad.

"Good morning Edward. I waved.

His hands were full so he nodded and replied.

"It's a morning with a moody pre-teen." and smiled.

"Not looking forward to those days, especially with a girl." I shook my head.

He was walking towards me now.

"Be careful on that foot today. No climbing on stools or chairs to hang stuff, call a custodian or someone else to help you." he shrugged.

"To bad you're not available." I batted my eyelashes and we both blushed.

_OMG! I can't believe you just said that Bella… Are you going mental… Are you that horny and lonely…_

_Lonely… NO… Horny… YES! God, with this man… YES!_

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." a giggle escaped me." I smiled and blushed.

A horn honked and we both jumped.

"Sorry, moody pre-teen waits for no one." he slowly backed away with a big smile, before he turned and jogged to his car.

I could see his son yelling and Edward, was yelling too.

Oh, I was so not looking forward to pre-teen days!

**A/N:**

**Sorry… This is where I have to end it, gotta go back to work and wanted to give ya'll a little something!**

**I'll hopefully get to post another chapter this week…**

**Take Care, Glad you're all Loving this!**

**Any suggestions, let me know!**

**And I only have one request…**

**If you want to leave a reply or a review, leave you name…**

**Don't be chicken…**

**I don't get upset or offended…**

**Unless you do so anonymously…**

**Why tell me something is wrong, if you're going to do it in hiding?**

**I know I'm not the best writer out here, I don't use a Beta, b/c I like my stories to get to ya'll fast!**

**It usually takes me long enough to write them, I don't have time to go back and fix mistakes…**

**I've got a 9 month old and an active 12 yr,old…**

**But I LOVE any and ALL advice given or if you'd like to see something IN the story…**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**Thanks!**

****Stephanie is responsible for Twilight…**

**I'm responsible for this story and Kiya and Zeus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 3**

This was officially the longest week in the books!

I had not seen Edward since the morning after my fall; I guess he was working his weird hours again.

I did however hear from Rose and Emmett.

Those two were seriously cracking me up and then adding their mother into the mix, because they'd told her I'd met Edward and we were all at Rose's Friday night for pizza and a movie with the kids and of course, the low down on our 'dinner date' tomorrow, which I kept telling them was only a 'thank you' for him helping me, but they didn't believe me.

"Bella, from what your mom tells me; you DO NOT initiate any kind of contact with males." Esme smiled.

I shook my head.

"Esme, it's not like I jumped his bones." I stated and then slapped my hand over my mouth, making them all laugh.

"I knew it! You want to do him!" Rose yelled.

"OMG! Rose! His mom is right here and NO! I do not! I don't even know him!" I shouted back.

"Bella, your face is so red right now… you so want to mount my brother." Emmett laughed."

Esme is clapping "Ohhh… another grandbaby." she shouted.

I'm shaking my head at the crazies in front of me.

"Listen. While Edward is extremely handsome, and yes I would date him, IF he wanted to, I doubt that's on his mind while he's raising a 12 son and working all these crazy hours." I sighed.

"Bella, he only works these crazy hours, so he doesn't have to be alone." Esme patted my hand and smiled sadly. "He hasn't found anyone whom he trusts around Ronan. He's dated a few times, but they've just wanted him, not the baggage. Never wanting to get involved with his sports or go to school activities and so Edward would have to leave them behind, because his son comes first." she smiled an understanding smile at me.

I hope I was not overstepping my boundaries and that his family was pointing me in the right direction, by telling me to go to Ronan's baseball game today.

I packed a small cooler with some light snacks, to keep us until dinner.

We arrived at the field and I looked amongst the fields for Edward and finally found him, surrounded by 20 or so females, all sitting to close, for my liking.

What? Why would I be thinking that? Ugh… This man is messing with my head.

I limped over to where he was.

"Oh, Edward! There you are! Finally!" I smiled and waved.

The look of shock and then relief crossed his face and he jumped off the bleachers to help me.

Sitting on the sides, with huge smiles, the rest of the Cullen's.

They would so pay for this.

"Bella, finally. I'm so glad you could make it. And you to Kiya!" Edward smiled and messed Kiya's hair.

Kiya sat on the ground and played with Mercedes, Ford was on the next field over, playing T-ball.

"Oh, I should have brought a chair! I can't climb the bleachers with this thing on." I sighed.

"No problem. Lauren, you and Jessica move to where I was sitting, so I can sit with my Bella." Edward smiled at me.

Esme all but choked on her water as Rose smiled widely, I know I looked like a deer in headlights, but Edward was none the wiser, to what he said.

I could feel death rays being stared into my head from the 2 girls up above.

I knew them, they were 2 years older than me in school and were always bitches them and I could see they still were now and obviously still whores.

Ronan was up to bat and seen me sitting by his dad and rolled his eyes, I glanced at Edward and he just told me it was him being a 'moody teen', so I blew it off.

Once the game was over, Edward said he needed to take Ronan home, so they could shower and then they'd be over.

I told him that'd be fine, it'd just be the 3 of us because Kiya wanted to spend the night with 'Aunt' Rose.

He did a hearty laugh, that Kiya had taken to Rose so quickly.

He gave me a quick hug and said he'd see me in a few.

Rose walked with me to the car to get Kiya's things.

"Girl if you don't get some tonight, you're stupid!" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah because this is just so attractive and screams 'let me seduce you'!" I said.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and got into her car, all the while making googly eyes at me.

I went home, showered as well, put on cute denim skirt, blue tank top and blue sandals, throwing my hair up in a ponytail, since I was cooking out.

I had steaks in a special marinade and baked potatoes and corn, ready to go.

I also had a special fruit parfait for dessert, hoping that Ronan liked the semi healthy dessert.

I was sitting on my back patio sipping a water, when Edward strolled over with a bottle of wine.

"Sorry, looks like it'll be just the 2 of us tonight, Ronan is so grounded." he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll send a plate home with you." I smiled.

"Nope, he gets whatever he can make from our fride, which with my schedule is not much." he shrugged.

"O.K., Well I'll fix all the food and you'll have one hell of a lunch some other day." I smiled.

"Sounds like a deal to me." he said.

We talked and got to know each other a little, while HE grilled, which he insisted on, so I didn't have to stand on my foot to much.

Dinner was nice and easy conversation, we enjoyed a lot of the same music, movies and things in life, especially what we wanted for our children.

We were both pretty optimistic and outgoing, although we did have our quite sides.

After dinner he helped clean up, because I wouldn't let him do it alone, like he wanted to.

He did insist on putting the dishes up, so I didn't have to stretch.

He picked me up and set me on the counter.

In doing so, his fingers touched my sides and the electricity was fantastic!

I was instantly wet.

He looked and me with dark eye and went in for the kill!

The kiss this man gave me almost brought me to orgasm alone.

I threaded my hands in his hair and kissed him back just as passionately.

We couldn't get enough of each other.

He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs.

He of course knew where the master was and dropped me on the mattress.

He slipped my skirt and top off, leaving me with only my lace panties on and he groaned.

"Damn it! It's been so fucking long." he panted as he ripped of the scrap of lace.

"Yes." is all I could muster.

Because yes, it had been to long.

Two years was a long damn time!

He had his pants and shirt off and he was glorious to look at.

Right as he was getting ready to enter, his cell phone starts to ring.

**A/N:**

**Yes, yes…**

**I'm a cockblocker…**

**I know, I know…**

**SORRY!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

'**Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 4**

I haven't seen or heard from Edward since he left my house extremely pissed of last Saturday night.

We were about to have sex, yes sex, not make love, because we were animalistic about it, both needing it, not really thinking it through, HELL, I didn't even KNOW him and I was going to have sex with him! I know I must be losing my fucking mind now!

It all started with a phone call.

"_I'm so sorry Bella, it's my alarm company, I've gotta take it." he sighed._

_I nodded and pulled up the covers as he slid on his clothes while talking and cursing into the phone._

"_I'm sorry, I've got to go." he grabbed his shoes and left. _

No explanation, kiss, nothing, just ran out my door and that was 5 days ago.

Yes, today was Thursday.

I text him once and asked if everything was O.K., but never heard back.

I called Rose and she said it wasn't her place to tell me, which I understood, but it was bothering me, that he was out right ignoring me, for some reason.

School started next week, so I'd been extremely busy setting up my classroom and getting last minute supplies.

I had to sign up Kiya this afternoon and then get her ready for school as well.

I was thankful that I'd be teaching 6th grade this year, so Kiya would come to school with me and leave with me, I wouldn't have to bother my parents 24/7.

I was hanging my banner to welcome my students to their first day and screw whatever he'd said, no one was there, so I grabbed my step ladder and climbed up.

I was a tad to short and as I was grumbling about that fact, I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Wow! You still look great from behind, Swan!" I heard this smooth voice say.

I turned and stared a the handsome blond haired, blue eyed guy in my door way.

"And you are?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Seriously? You don't remember?" he smiled.

I shook my head.

"Mike, Mike Newton?" he held out his hand.

"Oh! Wow! Hi! How have you been?" I asked.

"Doing good. I'm sorry to hear of your loss, I do hope you're feeling better now." he smiled.

"Well, it's been 2 years. I am trying." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm Vice Principal here, so anything you need, just ask and it's yours." he smiled.

"Oh, well I could REALLY use this sign hung." I smiled.

"Sure! It'll cost you lunch though." he smiled at me.

"Can we make it tomorrow? I've got to get back here with my daughter for her registration today." I smiled.

"Well then, how about dinner? We can do Chuck E. Cheese." he shrugged.

"Oh! Wow. Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring my boys. They're 4 and 6. I've recently divorced, full custody, remember Jessica Stanley?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, we divorced about a year ago. Been separated almost 2 ½ yrs. And she gave me full custody. No fighting or anything." he stated.

"Huh." was all I could say.

"It's for the best, Michael II, he's great, smart, looks just like me, then there's little Aaron, he doesn't look like me at all, not even sure if he is, but no matter I still love him like he is and he is Autistic, put that boy can do a search a word, crazy, right?" he shook his head.

"Sorry I'm rambling. You want to meet us there, say 5 o'clock?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect!" we'll see you then, thanks for hanging the sign!" I waved as he walked out.

I finished up and left for my parents house to pick up Kiya, she'd be excited she gets a special treat tonight.

Dinner with Mike and his boys was great fun, Kiya got along good with both of them and Mike and I talked forever, it was nice.

"So, I know I'm technically your 'boss', but I'd like to at least do this again." he waved his hand around.

"That'd be nice, Kiya loves making new friends." I smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone to talk to, who's an adult." he laughed.

"I so understand and who isn't your parent." I shook my head.

The kids all hugged goodbye and we promised them more playdates, even with school starting.

Mike gave me a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek and thanked me again.

Saturday at the grocery store, I was glad Kiya went to Seattle with my parents for the weekend, to the zoo.

"You are such a fucking WHORE!" I hear shouted behind me.

I turn to see a red faced Jessica standing there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Out with my husband and sons. Sleeping your way to the top?!" she shouted.

"Are you out of your mind Jessica? First, it was a playdate for the children at Chuck E. Cheese! And secondly, Mike is MY BOSS! He even asked if we could stay FRIENDS! He just needs someone to talk to, because you're such a bitch!" I snapped and walked away, leaving her gaping like a fish.

"Oh, I see, you couldn't satisfy Edward Cullen, so you're going to go for whatever other rich man you can land!" she snapped.

"Jess, I don't need a rich man or any man to take care of me! I work and take care of myself! If I need help, I have family and friends who are willing to help. As for Edward, we're friends as well, nothing more! I know his family, he took care of my ankle, so just because neither of these men want you, doesn't give you the right to assult me." I turned and walked away in double time, leaving the store and apologizing to the cashier on the way out.

I drove home and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and went to my back porch.

I was sitting there relaxing and unwinding, when I realize my sun is being blocked.

"Um, hey." Edward said awkwardly.

"Hi." I snapped and drank my wine.

"Can I explain?" he asked.

"Whatever." I sighed.

My alarm company calls me and tells me that my car is running in my garage and my son is in there, and before you ask, yes I cameras everywhere, except the bathrooms. Anyway, they say they'll dispatch an ambulance and emergency unit, but I assure them it's not needed, since I'm a Dr.

They ask again and I tell them I am sure.

I call my dad, tell them what Ronan has done, he's unconscious and he needs to meet me at the ER and pull some strings.

See, Ronan has tried to kill himself before.

He doesn't want me dating, he thinks his mom will change her mind one day.

He's just started this, these past couple of years, that's why I work so much, so I can't get involved.

That's why I haven't called you or text you back, he's been in treatment and I've stayed with him, so he doesn't think I'm sneaking off to see you.

I'm so sorry Bella, I really wanted this to work." he leans over and kisses my cheek and then he's gone.

I run inside, suddenly sick.

It's Monday, first day of school.

I already know it's going to be a crazy day, so we leave a little early, I drop Kiya off at the before school care and she's happy, she sees Michael in there.

I go to Mike's office and knock.

"Hey Bella, sorry about the blow up this weekend, she's looney." he sighed.

"Pfffttt… No problem, I put her in her place." I shrugged.

"Good. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I know it's going to be crazy today, so I was going to see if you'd like to bring the boys over for dinner? I've got spaghetti in the crock pot going and there's more than enough." I smiled.

"Sure. Right after work?" he asked.

"Yeah, the boys can play out on her play set or swingset." I said.

"Alright, we'll see ya there." Mike smiled.

I left and got ready for my first day of class.

**A/N:**

**Please, please…**

**DO NOT HAVE A FRIGGIN Heart attack!**

**This is E/B, but it takes a little while for it to happen!**

**Smooches to all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Loving Again

Chapter 5

School has been in session for a few months now and all is going great.

Kiya is doing great in school, I have a pretty good group of students and we've settled into a pretty normal routine.

Once a week we go to dinner with Mike and the boys, either at their house or ours and then do something with them on the weekends.

I've seen Edward once going to his car in the morning and Ronan was with him, Edward smiled at me, I didn't even get to smile back before Ronan started screaming at him.

I can't believe Edward took that, but it was his son, so whatever.

"Bella, my parents are having a cookout this weekend and I wanted to invite you and Kiya, the boys would love it and I know my brothers daughter would love her to death." Mike smiled.

"I don't want to intrude on a family thing Mike." I waved him off.

"It's not, it's just a cookout. Please." he begged.

"O.K., O.K.." I sighed.

"Good! I'll pick you up at 11 on Saturday. Just shorts and a cute top, sneakers are a must. We like to run around and play." he smiled.

"Um, in case you've forgotten, I'm a klutz…" I laughed.

"Can you throw a Frisbee?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"O.K., then we'll just do Frisbee." he shrugged.

See you then, gotta run, big meetings." he laughed and then ran off.

Saturday came quickly, which I was glad for, since my class decided to go crazy on Friday.

Kiya and I were up and dressed waiting for Mike and the boys to get there.

I'd made some cookies the night before, just so I wouldn't show up empty handed.

We arrived at the house, which was a beautiful 2 story country style home with a wrap around porch, including the rocking chairs, checkers and swing, it looked inviting.

He led us around back, to all the noise.

His parents had a stereo system, that his niece had hijacked, because she was currently listening to Taylor Swift.

"Mom, dad." Mike yelled over the stereo.

"Uncle Riley!" the boys yelled in unison and took off to an older looker gentleman reading a book and drinking a beer.

"Monsters!" he hugged them and pulled his glasses down, sending the boys to play, as little Mike came over and grabbed Kiya's hand.

"So, this is what you've been hiding?" he smiled.

"My name's Riley, the older, good looking brother." he smiled and laughed.

"Uh, no. This is Bella Swan, she was a few years younger than you, she wasn't in high school with you." Mike shrugged.

"Nope, name doesn't ring a bell." he scratched his chin.

"Wait! Shit! The Chief's Daughter!" he exclaimed. "Mouse!" he yelled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Oh, sorry, sometimes we called you that, you were all quiet and stuff." he waved his hands.

"You didn't even know me!" I snapped.

"Bella, calm down. Riley is an ass. He always does that to people. Everyone knew you and knew to stay AWAY from you, because of your dad." Mike shrugged.

I just blushed.

The rest of the afternoon was pleasant, Mike's parents were great, we talked about school, his mom was a retired school teacher and his father owned the local sporting goods store, which he kept taking jabs at both his sons for not being in the family business.

Kiya had a blast playing with the boys and Riley's daughter Bree.

The evening ended and Riley asked if he could drive us home, saying it was more on his way, than Mike's.

Mike gave him a 'look' to which Riley shrugged and showed us out to the car.

"So Bella, would you consider dinner with me sometime?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice, as long as you don't call me mouse or anything else like that." I smiled and he laughed.

"I promise. I don't want the Chief after me." he shook his head.

We pulled up to my house and he laughed.

"What's so funny about my house?" I asked.

"Your neighbors with Dr. Cullen." he stated.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Oh, nothing, just went to school with Eddie." he laughed.

I shrugged and thanked him for the ride, he said he'd get my info. from Mike and call me to set up dinner.

I carried Kiya inside, since she'd fallen asleep, put her to bed and crashed myself.

Riley called and said he had a hectic schedule the week coming up, and asked if the following week would work.

I told him that was fine, just to let me know what day and time.

It was Thursday and my students were at lunch, so I was in my room eating and relaxing.

Mike comes running in and tells me they have Kiya in the nurses office and they called an ambulance, she'd fallen off the monkey bars.

I frantically grab my purse, pull out my cell and call my mom, she agrees to meet me at the hospital and call dad.

I get to the nurses office and Kiya is screaming, holding her arms, which is black and blue.

The paramedics get there and take over, saying she has a concussion and possibly broken arm, maybe bruised ribs, but won't know more, until the hospital.

Mike tells me he'll take care of everything, to just go.

We arrive at the ER and into a room, the Dr, is standing there, looking over the info. the paramedics have sent him, when he turns around, he looks at Kiya, then to me.

"Bella, is she alright?" he asks frantically.

"I…I- don't know. She was screaming in the nurses office and her arm, concussion." I was crying, I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Shhh, I'll take care of her, she's sedated, the X-Ray techs. are on their way and we'll find out what's going on." Riley hugged me.

The techs. walked in and took her, Riley sat with me in the room, arm around the chair.

"I didn't know you were a Dr., Riley." I said.

"Well, we never got around to discussing me." he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't." I said.

"Look, lets go to the Dr. lounge, get the good coffee and we'll come back, she'll be a half hour or more. I ordered a lot of X-Rays." Riley smiled.

I followed Riley to the lounge in hopes of relaxing a little.

We were in there maybe 10 minutes when the door flew open and I jumped, because it slammed against the wall.

Riley and I looked up and I saw Edward on the other side getting a soda, out of the vending machine.

"Fuck! Temper much!" Riley yelled at him, causing him to jump.

"Shit! Sorry Ry." he shook his head before he turned around and met my eyes and saw Riley's arm around me.

"Oh, you've got company, I'll be going." he snapped and stomped out the door.

"Edward!" we both yelled in unison, but he was gone.

"He'll get over it, he can't be happy, so no one is allowed to be happy." Riley shrugged.

I nodded in return as I sipped my coffee.

Riley's pager went off after 15 minutes and he told me they needed him in X-Ray, that I needed to go back to Kiya's room and wait for them, he'd send someone to check on me shortly.

I must have dozed off, because I awoke to the sound of Edward's voice about an hour later.

AN:

Sorry for the delay, RL was crazy last week…

Sorry for the cliffe…

I'll try and update tomorrow…

No, Kiya doesn't die, I will give you all that and nothing is going to be wrong w/ her, just recovery time… :0)

Thanks for reading!

**Stephanie Owns ALL**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 6**

"Bella, wake up." I heard Edward's voice.

I sat up startled.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I looked around the room.

"Nothing. Kiya is still having tests run, I had them bring a cot in here for you, so you'd be more comfortable though." Edward smiled sadly.

"Oh, thanks." I sighed.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, just let the staff know that my parents are free to come and go as they please, as well as Billy and Rachel." I shrugged.

"Will do." he sighed and walked out.

I flipped on the T.V. and tried to get comfortable, when the door opened and Riley walked in.

"Bella, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, there's nothing severely wrong with Kiya, the bad news is, she's going to be in a few casts and need constant care for several weeks. She won't be able to return to school, until after Christmas probably, so she'll need a tutor as well." he sighed.

"Well, that's better that what I was thinking. I can hire a nurse to help out and I'm sure my mom won't mind taking care of her, as far as school work, I'm capable you know. I am a school teacher." I smiled.

"I know, I know. I just figured you'd be so busy and tired once you got home. I'd kind of already talked to my mom. She's pretty bored now a days and said she'd love to visit with your mom and help Kiya out." he smiled.

"Well, I guess that's all taken care of then. Got a nurse up your sleeve too?" I asked.

He shook his head no, but handed me several recommendations.

"Kiya will be here in about 20 minutes. They're casting her up and she'll be out of it for the rest of the night. If you'd like to go shower and eat, you'll have time. I'm not waking her until around 8am tomorrow morning." Riley said.

"I'll wait until they bring her, then I'll go, I guess. If you're sure she'll be sleeping." I asked.

"I'm sure. And I'm here all night. I'll be in constantly to make sure." he hugged me.

"Thanks so much." I hugged back.

Kiya came in and I whispered to her how much I loved her and how she's be alright and I'd be here first thing in the morning and that doctor Riley would be there for her tonight.

It's been 2 weeks since Kiya's been home and she's doing great!

She's such a trooper.

She's loves going over to her grandma's house everyday and spending time with her grandma, Mike and Riley's mom, who is now Newtmom, crazy, I know, but she made it up… and her nurse, someone Billy actually recommended from the Reservation, Sue Clearwater.

Besides school work, she's learning to cook, sew and bake and I don't even want to know what else, I'm sure gossip like an old lady to.

She said she never wants to go back to school again. GREAT!

Riley and I have been out several times, but it feels more like a best friend, but different than when I'm with Mike.

I feel like I can open up more with Riley and really talk with him and he doesn't even try to make a move on me, beside a hug goodnight and a peck on the cheek, which is good, considering there is no spark or desire for it to go any further.

There have ever been a few occasions, where there family has come over on Sunday and had a cook out with mine and of course Billy and Rachel and Paul and everyone gets along great, like lifelong friends, and that's when I miss Jake, sometime I have to sneak away to my room and have a little cry, Riley always catches me though and he just holds me and lets me cry.

I've told him how lonely I feel and that I want to move on, but I can't, because I can't find the right person to move on with.

He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

He recently told me the same thing.

Except, his was when he came out of the closet and told me he was gay.

He hadn't he told his family yet, because he didn't think they'd understand and obviously no one else knew.

He said he'd slept around quite a lot, to try and make sure it just wasn't the TYPE of women he was choosing, but it wasn't. He'd slept with them all.

From skinny to fat, from tall to short, blond to brunette, young to old, and on and on…

Nothing turned him on.

But, there where several guys that gave him a hard on he said and that always made me laugh.

Kiya was finally getting her arm cast off today, we were waiting in the office when Edward walked by.

"Hi, what brings you here today?" he asked.

"Lunch with me." Riley stepped in and kissed my cheek " and Kiya gets her arm cast off today." he smiled.

"Oh, well, enjoy." Edward snapped and walked away.

Now, mind you it's been this way for months, he's been hot and cold since I've been 'seeing' Riley.

"O.K! What's his problem?" I asked.

"Oh, we're in a 'serious' relationship, so he's pissed because he has the hots for you and can't do anything about it because of his crazy ass kid, that he refuses to treat!" Riley shook his head.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yep! He thinks we're exclusive! Well, so does my entire family and well, everyone." Riley shrugged.

"Well, we kinda are, except for the you know." I giggled.

"Oh yeah, that little drawback." he sighed.

We both laughed as he took off the cast and took an X-Ray to make sure Kiya was set. All was good, so we went to lunch in the cafeteria and endured the stares of Edward the entire time.

As Kiya and I were leaving, Edward ran after us.

"Bella, wait! I've got to ask you a question. Why is it that you're still with Riley after all this time and all the others have been one night stands? I just don't get it?" he asked confused.

"Oh, am I THAT horrible of a person that you find it hard to believe a man could find me attractive and WANT to be with me, no matter WHAT! Thanks for the vote of confidence Edward. Thanks a lot! After you get help for your son, maybe you should get help for you!" I stormed off, pushing Kiya in her wheelchair, trying not to cry, all the while Edward is running after me, trying to explain and I'm holding up my hand to tell him to back off.

I finally break down once I get into the car and then compose myself enough to drive Kiya to my moms so I can have a little R&R at home.

AN:

Sorry for the delay…

Stomach flu for me and teething baby, do not make for a happy household…

Hopefully my next updates will be closer together and you'll like my little suprises

I threw in…

;0)

Have a great weekend!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 7**

It's been several weeks and Kiya is fully recovered.

The New Year is off to a great start; Riley introduced me to a great guy, who just transferred to the Oncology department.

His name is Liam and yes, he's Irish. He's got an incredible Irish accent and he's adorable.

He's a little older, but that's O.K.

He doesn't have any children, but it's because of medical reasons, not because he didn't want to.

He's great with Kiya, and Kiya has a blast with him.

He goes fishing with my dad and cooks with my mom, what more can a girl ask for?

He's attentive, he came to America for the best medical training and because it had always been his dream.

"Bella I know it's only been a short amount of time of time we've know each other, but this summer I'd like you and Kiya to come to Ireland with me to meet my parents." Liam asked me late one night.

"Liam, I, I don't know what to say." I was at a loss for words, because to him, that was the step before proposing marriage, I knew this, we'd talked about this in the beginning, about some of his traditions and such and this was a BIG thing.

I knew he'd of talked to my parents already, if he wanted me to go, because that's just how he was and this was a really big step.

A REALLY BIG STEP!

I really cared for Liam, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for marriage yet, or if I ever would be again, was that wrong of me?

"Bella?" Liam interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh, um, sorry. Liam, I, I just don't know if I'm ready for that." I told him truthfully.

"Oh." he looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said touching his hand.

"I guess I just got the wrong vibes the last few weeks and then a few people at the hospital thought we looked so in love and all…" he trailed off.

"Liam, I do love you, really. I just don't think I'm ready for marriage. I don't know if I'll ever be. I am happy when I'm with you. You make me happy, you make Kiya happy and we have so much fun, no matter what we do." I smiled at him, he just shrugged.

"I better go. I'll see you around." he got up and left.

It's been two weeks and he hasn't retuned my phone calls or texts.

What is it with these fucking men!

I called Riley and asked him what was up.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" he chuckled.

"No Riley." I said exasperated.

"He packed up and moved back to Ireland. His Ma had a heart attack and he decided he didn't have anything or anyone tying him here, so he left." he sighed.

"Nice of him to tell me." I snapped.

"Yeah, he should have at least done that." he agreed.

"Well. That's my track record. I'm better off single. Y'all are either, gay, crazy kids or too damn desperate!" I laughed.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Well, I gotta run, meeting my mom for lunch. Oh, my daughter is having a sleepover w/ your daughter at your mom's house." I laughed before hanging up.

I picked up my mom and we headed to Port Angeles to our favorite Bistro for lunch.

We were a little early, so we were going to the bookstore next door.

I walked to the back in search of the classics, while my mom went to the raunchy love stories…

I was browsing the spines when I feel someone close behind me and then smell his familiar smell.

"Hello beautiful." Edward breathes down my neck.

"Edward." my breath hitches.

"Isabella. So nice to see you again. Glad to hear you're single as well." I could hear his smirk.

"Not by choice." I snapped.

"Oh?" he bristled.

"He proposed. He declined." I shrugged.

"If you loved him, why decline?" he breathed in my ear.

"I wasn't ready, yet." I sighed.

"Wasn't ready? Or not to him?" he smirked again.

"Wasn't rea-" I was cut off.

"Dad I'm ready to… What is she doing here?" his son asked as he came around the corner, luckily Edward had stepped away.

"Isabella was here looking at books I was just saying 'Hi', it's the polite thing to do son." he reprimanded.

His son turned and walked to the cash register.

"This conversation isn't over Isabella." he smiled and walked away.

"Bella, was that Edward?" Renee asked as she approached her daughter.

"Yes, mom." Bella rolled her eyes.

"He is so sex on legs." Renee giggled.

"Ugh, mom!" Bella swatted her mom as they walked out and to their lunch at the Bistro.

As they drove home through the wooded roads, it started to pour, Bella hated driving in the pouring rain, but that's why she'd gotten the SUV, so it was safer.

Safe, until a power line falls on your car, followed by a large tree limb and then several rocks come out of nowhere.

Bella puts on her hazard lights, seeing as her lights were knocked out by the rocks.

Next, her hazard lights are gone; she finds her two flashlights and sticks one in each window, front and back, only to have them shot out by something.

Bella yells at her mom to call 911, only to realize her mom is be to quiet, she looks over and her mom is unconscious.

She reaches in her purse and calls 911, perfect, no damn signal.

Then, SLAM!

Everything is black!

"Bella, Bella!" I heard my dad's voice.

"What the fuck happened?" my dads voice again.

"We don't know sir." a deep voice responded.

"We found evidence of someone cutting the power lines, shooting at her SUV, and sawing down some of the branches. Getting hit was just dumb luck, the person who wanted her hurt, couldn't have planned that any better." another voice said.

"I don't fucking care what kind of LUCK it was catch the FUCKER responsible and put him away for LIFE! He killed my LOVING wife and we don't know what is to become of my BELLA!

"We've got everyone on it sir. And two armed guards on Bella's room at all times." he said.

"Thank you." my dad said in a little calmer tone. "If you need me, I'll be by Bella's side. I also need an armed guard outside the Newton house, wherever my granddaughter Kiya goes. Understood?" My dad asked, nothing was said, so I'm guessing a nod was enough.

"Bells, you need to wake up. We can't lose you." My dad said as he squeezed my hand and I sunk into blackness.

AN:

Sorry for the craziness of this chapter…

I know it was a lot to take it, but I had it all to get out…

Hope you enjoy…

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 8**

I heard hushed voices and strained to hear what they were saying.

"Damn it! I hope you've put that kid in a fucking crazy house!" my dad.

"Charlie, it's not that easy. He had help and we're trying to get all of them. He is going for treatment. He's got a chemical imbalance, we finally figured it out and him hanging with the wrong people, hasn't helped. Edward is so far gone over this, he is looking for places to send him, to get him better. But, I beg you, let him get help, before any drastic measures are taken." a voice pleaded quietly.

"Let Bella wake up and then I'll think about it." my dad growled.

I heard the door latch and it was quiet. The warmth from my dads hand was gone as well.

Next thing I know, there's a different hand holding mine and someone crying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know how he got to this point and if anything happens to you, how will I forgive my own son. I can barely look at him. I just…" and he stopped and the crying started again.

I felt for this man, I squeezed his hand and he jolted, leaving my side and an empty feeling within me.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I hear someone asking and see a bright light in my eyes. I turn my head to avoid the light, it's making my head pound.

"She's moving." my dad cried.

"It could be nothing Charlie, just an impulse." the voice said.

"No, she squeezed my hand dad. I swear." the gentle voice said.

I blinked my eyes, the light hurt and I tried to close the light out.

"Edward, turn the overhead lights off, I think she's starting to wake." the other voice said.

"Bella, Bella. Come on, you can do it. Kiya misses her mommy." my dad said.

I blinked and opened my eyes, to be met with my dads and the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen.

After a few hours, I'd come around and the tube was removed, water was brought to me and I was trying to talk, but it hurt.

"Bella." my dad cried.

"Kiya." I said.

"Yes, she'll be here later. We need to make sure you're O.K." my dad said.

"Eyes." I said.

"Do they hurt?" my dad asked.

"Green eyes?" I asked.

It was quiet for a minute, then a hand took mine and green eyes were back. I sighed, completely contented.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." he said.

"You know me?" I asked. And the room was quiet.

**AN:**

**Sorry this is SOOOOO damn short, but RL is going crazy and I haven't had much time to write.**

**I didn't want to add more on to this, so I left it hanging.**

**I promise I'll write more in the next couple days and it'll be worth it.**

**Thanks for staying with me and reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 9**

"Dad, where's Jake?" I asked in confusion as I looked at the two other men in my room.

"Bells, don't you remember anything?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I remember we were here, visiting, mom and I hit a deer or something and now I'm here. And why was that man holding my hand? WHERE IS JAKE?" I started crying.

"Bells, it's been a couple of years, Jake died, remember?" my dad asked.

"What… No, what about Kiya? Is she with mom?" I asked in a panic.

"Kiya is fine, she's with some friends." dad smiled.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating, when the doctor walked up.

"Bella, listen. You need to calm down or I will have to sedate you. You are in a state of shock and not remembering things is going to stress you out. The man holding your hand is Edward. Your neighbor, remember?" he asked.

"My neighbor? No! We don't have anyone who looks like him as our neighbor." I shook my head.

"Bells, you moved here, to Forks, don't you remember? Bought Rose and Emmett's place. A fresh start for Kiya and you, after Jake's passing." my dad stated.

"I'm sorry, I don't" I started crying.

"O.K. enough for now. You get some rest and we'll be back." the doctor stated.

"Can I see Kiya?" I asked.

"After we get you rested and calmed down, I'll go get her." my dad said.

I smiled and laid my head back, trying to take in what was said.

Jake was dead? I moved to Forks? Where was my mom? Why was Kiya with Friends?

I was so confused and upset, I couldn't sleep and rang for a nurse. The bronzed hair man walked in.

"What can I get for you Bella?" he asked.

"What… I'd like a doctor please." I snapped.

"I am a doctor, remember, I'm Edward." he smiled.

"NO! I don't remember, please quit asking!" I spat.

"This is hard for you, I know. Believe me, it's hard to watch you here and …" he trailed off.

"And what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Did you need something specific?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't shut my mind off, I can't believe my husband is dead. I… I just…" I left it hanging.

"Would you like a sedative?" he asked.

"If it won't mess up my head anymore, sure." I said.

"No, it'll just help you sleep for a few hours and relax." he smiled.

"Thanks." I closed my eyes, while he left to go get the medicine.

"O.K. I'm putting it into your IV, you should be asleep in no time." he smiled as he walked out.

I woke up screaming.

"Bells, Bells, and its O.K." my dad had me in a hug.

"I… I remembered what happened to Jake." I said, clinging to my dad and crying.

"It'll be O.K., I promise. We'll be O.K.," my dad cried as well.

I was released from the hospital a week later.

I had learned that my mom was killed in the car accident and that my dad was waiting on me to have the funeral.

We planned it for the following week.

I was in a deep depression and having nightmares. Dr. Cullen prescribed anti-depressant meds for me as well as a sleeping pill.

Kiya was actually doing well. She missed her grandma, but understood a little about her being in Heaven with daddy and watching over us.

Edward stopped by to check on me, as did Mike and Riley, which I remembered them, but still could not remember Edward, which was driving me crazy.

"Bells, we need to talk about pressing charges against the kids that did this to you." my dad stated.

"Kids? What? How could kids be so deviant?" I asked.

"One of them had a bad brush with you, if you will. And he didn't like what happened, he actually use to be a great kid, top of his class, but something snapped and he fell with the bad kids and they planned this out.

There is three of them." my dad stated.

"Well, I think they need to be upheld to the highest law. Why didn't you do this before? They killed mom!" I stated and started pacing the floor.

"Well, two of them are being punished, the third has a problem and is in treatment, because his family begged for me to let them help him that way, first." dad sighed.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"He's got some sort of chemical imbalance and he was having a hard time accepting that his father really liked you and wanted to be with you, even though you two never dated. He even tried to kill himself, the first time." dad stated.

"What? Who would I have been involved with here? I'm still getting over Jake." I stated.

"Well, that's he thing, your neighbor, Edward is the one who liked you and his son is the one who did this." my dad sighed.

I looked at my dad with large eyes and ran out the front door, to my _neighbors_ house.

"Bells. Don't!" my dad was behind me.

I banged on the front door, screaming and yelling for him to get his ass out here.

"Bells, come on." dad was pulling me away when the door opened.

"Your fucking son did this to me and my family? You had the nerve to fucking hold my hand and cry tears over ME!" I screamed, and pounded on his chest, his arms wrapped around me as I broke down into sobs and he slid us to the front porch.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I'm hurting inside." Edward said, tears running down his face.

"You have NO right!" I said shoving off of him and scrambling to get up.

"I know. I don't. I'm getting Ronan help, he's messed up and it's all my fault.," he cried.

"You're damn right it's all your fault. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!" I screamed as I walked back to my house, on the verge of breaking down.

"Bells, maybe you should stay with me tonight.," my dad said.

"NO, I need to process this and get in touch with an attorney. I want that kid to pay!" I stated.

"O.K., I'll keep Kiya. I love you kid." my dad hugged me and left.

I sat on my couch crying for hours, looking at photo albums with Jake's pictures and our family pictures.

It was dark when I decided I needed to eat.

I fixed dinner and sat there thinking about what I was told and wondering what in the hell I was going to do.

Everytime Edward touched me, my body deceived me and wanted to melt into his arms, it felt right. However, his son is the one who killed my mom and left me a frazzled mess.

I will contact the lawyer tomorrow and see what he thinks I need to do.

I fell asleep on the couch, griping my wedding album and Kenya's blanket.

**AN:**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this.**

**It's a little longer and tells what Bella is going through.**

**Hopefully things will work out.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Loving Again

Chapter 10

It has been six months since all this mess has started and we are no closer to a trial than we were in the beginning.

I have since sold my house; I could not stand being Edward's neighbor.

My relations with Rose and the rest of the Cullen's are now strained.

Mike and his family have been wonderful through this ordeal; they have helped with Kiya and my dad, who has had a tough time with me coping with my mom's passing and the trial of the first two boys.

Ronan, Edward's son, was granted permission to serve time in a juvenile center, for the medically needy, since he had a chemical imbalance, that he was in treatment for and when he had it under control, he would stand trial for what he'd done, which could be up to two years or his 18th birthday.

School was in full swing again and I was busy getting my kids ready for a huge Christmas pageant we were doing this year for the Christmas Fair we were having to raise money for the school.

As luck would have it, as I was leaving school late tonight, the light rain decided to ice the roads and send me sailing into a snow bank on the side of the road. "Son of a Bitch!" I yelled and grabbed my phone. "Dad, I'm going to be late. I just slid off the side of the road into a snow bank and need a tow. Take Kiya to the Diner and keep her for the night. I'll pick her up in the morning." I said.

"Bells, I can call one of my men with the truck." he sighed.

"Dad, it's an abuse of power." I snapped, he knew I hated when he did shit like that,

"Fine, fine, just call me when you get home." he said and disconnected.

I dialed the tow company and told them where I was. He said they were busy and it would be an hour to two-hour wait. I did not bitch, because I knew they would make it longer, no matter how close I was to them.

I took out my blanket and wrapped it around me, grabbed my book and light and settled in for a read.

I saw lights pull up behind me, knowing they were not the tow company; I waited until who ever it was came right up, before I wasted any of my warmth, by rolling down the window.

There was a knock on the window and I turned the key, cracking it slightly to see Edward standing there.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I saw you were stranded, so I stopped to help." he shrugged.

"I'm fine. I have a tow coming." I smiled.

"In what? Two or so hours?" he asked.

I looked at him in shocked and he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Car crash on the interstate." he shrugged.

I blushed.

"Yeah, well, I already called them, so now I gotta wait." I said.

"NO you don't. Just call them back, tell them to tow your car to the shop, fix what ever needs to be fixed and call you when it's done." he said. "I'll take you home." he smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea with all that's happening Edward." I sighed.

"Look Bella. I'm NOT my son! I love Ronan and I care what happens to him, God yes! However, I was more worried about you at that point and time and sadder about your family and your mother, than I was about my own son. He fucked up, big time! He needs to pay, I know that! However, I want him to get the right help! I do not want him to just go to jail, serve time and get set free, only to do it all over again… Just because his brain is wired wrong! He needs medicine, he needs therapy, he needs something and I was not enough, obviously. I just could not see it. And unfortunately, everyone else saw it to late." Edward sighed.

"I really want to spend time with you, get to know you and have no more interruptions with you." he smiled again.

"And what happens if your son gets life or worse, when the trial starts?" I snapped.

"Then, that's what he gets. Will I be happy? Fuck No! This is killing me. But I've done all I can do. And it's time for me to move on." he sighed.

"I just don't know Edward. I've got so much to think about." I shook my head.

Edward sighed before speaking "look, just let me take you home, so you don't freeze to death, please. You can call me whenever, if ever." he shrugged.

"Alright, you can drive me home. I don't know when I'll be ready to talk though." I looked down at my hands, like they held all the answers.

"Thank you." he smiled and helped me out of my SUV and over to his car.

"Edward, I'm really sorry things ended up like this. I'm just really confused. I had feelings for you and I love your family, but I really can't and don't want to start anything until after the trial, I couldn't handle it, if you were torn away from me again." I gave a small smile.

"I'll agree with you on that. It's going to be difficult, even though Ronan will only be going up to see if he can remain in psychiatric care, instead of jail time, until deemed well enough to stand trial and I've heard they're going to ask you for your opinion." he shook his head.

"Yes, that's what my lawyer said and I'm telling you now, if he's getting help and this is working I'll recommend he stay there." I touched his arm. "I just want this all behind me so I can move on." I said.

With that, Edward shook his head and the rest of the ride was in quite.

AN:

Sorry for the delay.

RL has been crazy and with my 1 walking, trying to get downtime to write is nearly impossible…

Let me know your thoughts on Bella and Edward… Are they doing the right thing? The responsible thing?

And I'm TRYING for Thursday updates…It seems to be my only quiet time!

Thanks for sticking with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Loving Again

Chapter 11

The trial was rough, the first two boys had manslaughter charges handed down, for my mom and would get 15-20 years. It was not idea, but knowing they had another 10 added on, for attempted manslaughter was a little better. Nothing was bringing my mom back, no matter how long they served.

As for Ronan, that was another story.

Edward and I were being friendly with one another, but I was keeping my distance, I was still to raw from knowing his son could do this. He got 15 years in a mental hospital, and it would be revisited every 5 years, to ensure he still needed mental health care. Edward was extremely upset and blaming himself, although his dad took him aside and told him it was for the best, at least it was not prison.

After the trial, Edward told me he was taking a leave of absence, to get away. I agreed that is what he needed as well and seeing how it was now summer, Kiya and I were going away as well, and it was much needed.

The summer away had been wonderful; Kiya and I had rented an RV and drove all over, with no plan, just heading to where we felt like. I took her to Florida and we stayed in St. Augustine for a week, doing everything and relishing in the beach, although she complained about the heat. Next, we went to Charleston and then ended up in Texas, traveling all around for the next two weeks, before heading to California, before heading home. It was great for us to get away and be with each other, we checked in with my dad everyday and checking on Zeus. Needless to say, that when we arrived home, he was more than happy to see us and my dad looked happy as well.

School was starting in 2 weeks, so Kiya stayed with my dad or the Newton's and I prepared my classroom and got Kenya's school things arranged.

Dad informed me that Edward was still away and nothing new had happened while we were away.

Soon it was Christmas and no sign of Edward, but there were moving trucks and a For Sale sign on his house. I felt a sadness wash over me as I drove by, but guessing it was for the best, if he had too many reminders, as I had.

Mike and his family were great, my dad and Mr. Newton fished together and Mrs. Newton still took care of Kiya for me, welcoming us into their home for the holidays, knowing how hard it was for us. Kiya was doing great, moving on and for that, I was happy. Me, I put on a good front, I was good at hiding my emotions and had to be, with Kiya.

Mike and I spent lots of time together and just became close, it was nice to have someone to talk to, and even when I was wishing, Edward was around. I squashed those feelings, knowing it would never work between us, with all the bad things that had happened.

Mike and I finally got together, it was just natural, and he was sweet, kind and loving, kind of what I needed in my life. He was a best friend that became a lover, even if it was just to fill that need that we both had.

We dated for the next year and a half, everything going quite easy, until Riley called one night, as we were enjoying a quiet night at home, saying Edward was back in town, and was asking him about me. I saw the anguish in Mike's eyes.

"Bella, I'll understand if you want to see him or be with him, I know you still care about him." Mike smiled sadly.

"Mike, I'm here with you. If he wants to see me, he knows where to find me, hell he has my number. It has been 2 years and not a peep. I don't think he really cares about me anymore." I kissed him softly.

Little did I know, I was so very wrong?

AN:

Sorry for the delay, RL keeps getting in the way and I had a little writer's block, I needed this to move forward and this was the easiest way…

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 12**

It has been two weeks since Edward has been back and still nothing.

Riley told me he and Edward were talking and Edward was dropping hints on wanting information on me, Riley told him straight up that Mike and I had been dating for a year and a half and were serious. He told me then that Edward stormed off, getting pissed again when he walked into Riley's office to apologize and saw several pictures of Mike and I. Riley never got a full apology and has not spoken to him since, he said he pretty much keeps to himself and just talks with his dad mostly.

A nice quiet Thursday night. I always had Thursdays to myself, my dad kept Kiya and Mike and his boys had Cub Scouts. I was sitting on my couch reading and drinking wine, after I had had my relaxing bubble bath and called Kiya telling her goodnight. There was a knock on my door, scaring the shit out of me.

I got up and checked the peephole, surprised to find Edward standing there. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door, but the screen door between us closed and locked. "I'm here to talk." he sounded broken. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I sighed, not knowing why he wanted to talk to me. "Edward, really. I think you said it all, when you left two years ago without a trace and no word after." I shook my head.

"That's what I need to explain, please." he said softly.

I opened the door and motioned him to come in. "Living room is this way. Do you want a drink?" I asked. "Water, please." he said. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle for him, and met him in the living room.

"O.K., I'm going to explain everything, but I need you to listen, please and don't interrupt." he looked at me. "Fine, I'll listen." I sighed and sat on the couch, glass of wine in my hand and feet curled beneath me.

Edward sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and scrubbed his face with his hands a few times, before he started talking. "I left, because I got a call to work with Dr.'s without Boarders. The call came late at night and they said I needed to be ready at the crack of dawn. I called my dad and told him what I was doing and I did not know how long I would be gone, I would call him later with details. I was asked to go work in Africa, not a lot of cell towers where I was. It was hot and miserable and the famine was unbelievable. Anyway, I felt like I needed to go, to help these people, because I could not help you. While I was there, my dad got in touch with me, letting me know Ronan had tried to commit suicide, TWICE. He is not responding to the treatments, he is getting self-destructive now and that is when I decided to come back. I had to see my son and find out what was going on. Bella, I swear he is not my son anymore! I feel like the lousiest parent in the world and the worst, at the same time. If I cannot protect the people I love, then what else am I good for? Now I see you are completely happy with Mike, your complete little family, but I have to be here for my son. I just needed to tell you face to face and was having a hard time getting you alone. I didn't want to do this over the phone." he sighed.

"So why couldn't you just write a quick letter, tell your dad to let me know what was going on? I can't fucking believe the Edward." I shouted and he looked beyond hurt.

"I don't have any excuses for that. Just know I'm sorry and I'll stay out of you and Mike's life." he stated. "I just want you happy." he kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

I quickly closed and locked doors, sliding to the floor and crying. It felt like hours, but was mealy minutes. When I was finished with my internal pity party, I cleaned up my mess and headed for bed.

When did becoming an adult get to be so horrible?

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this and Edwards 'back story' for the last year and a half…

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 13**

It'd been two weeks since Edward came over and I'd let Mike know right away, so he didn't think I was hiding anything, which leads us to tonight, Mike and I alone, having dinner at my house.

"Bella, I know this is eating at you, but I can't help if you won't let me." he said softly holding my hand. "Mike, I'm just so pissed at him for dropping something like that out of nowhere. I mean he tells me he had contact with his dad, why not phone me? Write me? Have his dad relay a message to me? He claims he cares for me, but that doesn't show any care at all!" I had gotten up and started pacing.

"Bella." Mike stood up and held my shoulders. "DO you care for Edward?" he asked seriously. "I have no idea Mike, I mean I do care for him, but I don't know if I CARE for him." I sighed. "Do we need to take a break? Is that what's confusing you?" he asked seriously and scared. "No, we're good." I said grabbing him in a hug and he held me tightly, sighing in contentment.

After he let go, he blew out the candles and carried me upstairs, make slow, passionate love to me, he was so attentive to me, caring about my needs, so why were visions of Edward running through my head?

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a note saying his mom had called, the boys were both throwing up and he needed to get them, and a promise to call later.

I sighed and laid there thinking about last night. Mike truly cares for and loves me, and I know I care for him, but am I in love with him? I really didn't know. Even before Edward came back into the picture, I didn't know if I loved Mike, but I knew we cared for each other and we were god with each other. As I lay there dwelling on all the craziness in my head, there was a pounding on my door.

I grabbed my robe and threw it around my naked body and ran downstairs.

I looked through the peep hole and saw a very distraught Edward.

Sighing, I opened the door.

"What, Edward?" I snapped.

He was crying and couldn't get anything out.

"Out with it Edward." I said impatiently.

"Can I come in." he finally said. "We need to talk." he almost whispered.

I opened the door and motioned him in, he instantly collapsed on my couch and put his head in his hands. "Bella, he finally did it." he mumbled into his hands.

"What? I can't hear you Edward." I said taking a seat in the chair across from him.

He looked up at me with red, dull eyes. "Ronan, he k-killed himself." he broke down and I was instantly in front of him.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I never wanted that for him, even with what happened to my mom. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." I held him tightly and let him cry.

"I-I'm a failure as a parent Bella. My own son killed himself." he sobbed.

"Edward, it's not your fault. You knew he was having problems. You had the best care you could get for him, nothing would have helped." I hugged him close.

"I-I don't have anything now, Bella. I lost my son and the only woman I ever truly loved. I lost you Bella and that hurts just as much as losing Ronan. I love you.!" he stated.

I sat back on the floor, in shock.

"Edward, we-we can't do this now." I shook my head. "You're remorseful because of Ronan."

"No, I've always known I loved you. That's why I put in for the Africa trip, I couldn't be around you and know that you don't love me too. I can't handle seeing you with Mike and hearing about how happy you two are and how Mike wants to marry you…" he stopped with wide eyes and met my wide, surprised eyes.

"What? He what?" I asked.

"Nothing, God, Riley will be pissed! I overheard him talking to another Dr., who was asking about Mike and he told him how happy you two were and that Mike was going to pop the question soon." he said running his hands through his hair.

"Wow!" was my brilliant reply.

"Um, I can honestly tell you Edward, I have NO idea what Riley is talking about. I know I'm not ready for marriage. I care for Mike, but in all honesty, I still have feelings for you, but I can't act on them, because of everything you've put me through. I- I just need time to myself. I'm sorry. I know it's horrible to say that, especially with what you're going through, but I just can't. I mean I'll be hear in the friend way, while you go through this, if you need a shoulder to cry on, but nothing more." I sighed.

"I understand and I know it was shit for me to dump all this on you and I'm so sorry. But, I had to tell you, in person. Especially since I failed at doing so before." he stood to go.

"Edward, I do care for you and if you need to talk, I'm here, I know what loss is. But, for now, that's all it can be." I squeezed his forearm as he walked out the door.

I avoided all phone calls over the weekend, I only talked to my dad and Kiya, making sure they were OK and he assured me they were and they were going to Billy's for the weekend, for fishing and stuff. I text Mike to ask about the boys, and told him I just needed some down time, apologizing that I wasn't there to help him, he understood, or so he said.

Monday came to fast and the morning was awkward at school, as we had a staff meeting and everyone of course knew Mike and I were dating, but when I walked in looking like death, from having a cry and wine fest, I think they knew something was up, especially when Mike didn't come over and give me my regular morning hug.

The meeting drowned on, finally it was time for class. "Lunch?" Mike asked as I walked by him. "Sure. Your office?" I asked with a whisper. He nodded and touch my arm as I walked out.

I luckily had assigned my kids a reading assignment and had quizzes and group activity set up for the day, so I didn't have to say much, just told them the next chapters to read and we'd be having discussion tomorrow.

Lunch came and I headed towards Mike's office. Upon entering, he had his elbows on his desk and hands in his hair, he was clearly stressed, which was not a usual thing as of late.

"Mike?" I said carefully.

"Bella, hey. Sorry, long weekend and a lot on my mind." he sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I gave a little smile.

"So, I heard about Ronan. How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I really don't know. I mean I'm sad that it happened, they had the best care for him, but in the end, maybe it's better for all the pain and trouble he's put his family through, especially his dad." I said carefully.

"What? You care about how HIS family feels? What about your dad? You? Kiya?" he shouted and I jumped back a little.

"Mike! How can you say that? I mean yes, I know what he did to my family, I'm well aware of it, but he had two others help him, he was a sick child, he needed help!" I snapped. "I feel bad, because after everything they did to help him, he still killed himself! He's putting his father though even MORE hell now! And his poor grandparents." I seethed.

"How do you know what his father is going through?" Mike snapped.

"Because he came over and told me personally what had happened! He thought I deserved to hear it face to face, not through the grapevine!" I snapped.

"Oh, he wanted to tell you face to face, so you'd have a pity party and take him back!" Mike slammed his fist on the desk.

"Look, I don't know what in the hell has gotten into you Mike, but I DO NOT LIKE IT!" I shouted.

"Then there's the door!" he pointed to his office door.

"So, this is it? You're going to end it, just because Edward told me about his sons death personally?" I gave a disgruntled laugh.

"Yes, no… Look, I love you Bella, I know we can be good, hell great together! I want to marry you! But ever since Edward's been back, you've changed. So it's him or me! If you walk out this door without my ring on your finger, I'll have my answer." he opened the velvet box and placed it on his desk.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mike. I just can't". And I walked out the door.

**AN:**

**Show some love!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Loving Again**

**Chapter 14**

It's been six months and I've transferred to the middle school, because working with Mike, was just to awkward. He was always in my class doing 'reviews' and playing with the boys and Kiya when I'd come to pick her up, on the days his mom watched her.

I had it out with him and told him to just stay away from us and I apologized to his mom for having to take Kiya away. She understood, but said she'd be happy to keep her anytime I needed. I thanked her and gave her a big hug before leaving for the last time.

Riley and I still kept in contact, he was as sweet as ever and called his brother a major asshole for what he'd done and then went on to tell me that Edward was back from his leave of absence, which I didn't even know he took.

After Edward came to my house all those months ago, I'd only seen him at the funeral and once in the ER, when Kiya broke her arm, though he wasn't our doctor, so it was just in passing.

I'd talked to Rose a few times, but she was great about not bringing him up, we just talked about kids and our homes.

Today though, I wouldn't be so lucky in the Edward department.

"Dad, I need you to get Kiya from school, I'm leaving my class now, I've got bad stomach pains and I'm bleeding." I cried.

"Do you want an ambulance?" Dad asked frantic.

"No, it's only a couple blocks away, I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Call me as soon as you can, let me know you're O.K." he sighed.

"Will do." I hung up and struggled to my car.

I got to the ER and struggled to the door, barely making it inside.

"Bella? Are you OK?" I heard his velvety voice.

"No, pain, stomach, bleeding." I breathed out.

He picked me up and carried me into a room and shouted out orders to the nurse for various tests STAT.

"How long have you have these pains Bella?" he asked as they set up my IV.

"For about two weeks, but I started bleeding today and the pain…" I couldn't finish.

"OK, shhh… I've got you now and it's going to be OK." he pushed my hair back and smiled at me.

"Call dad." I said before I succumbed to the pain.

I woke up to a dim room with beeping machines and my stomach hurting like hell.

I pushed the call button and in walked Edward.

"Hey, you feeling OK?" he asked.

"No, feels like my insides were ripped out." I sighed.

"Bella, we had to do emergency surgery on you. We had to remove both ovaries, the left one had the ruptured cyst and the right had one about ready to. I'm sorry. We got your dads permission." he gave me a sad smile.

"Well, I guess that decides on me having another child. Not like I have anyone to have one with, but still." I rambled, then blushed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." he squeezed my hand.

"It's not your fault Edward, I've had a few before, but never this bad." I shrugged.

"I'm giving you something for the pain and it'll help you sleep." he smiled softly.

I nodded and drifted off.

After I was released from the hospital, Edward came over a few times a week to check on me. We became close over the next few months, but nothing more than friends. It was kind of refreshing to start new with him. We never brought our pasts and when he was over, he was attentive and caring. When I was released to go back to work, that's when things changed.

AN:

Sorry it's a short one, but the next chapter jumps in time and it didn't work here.

Thanks for reading!

Love y'all!

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Loving Again

Epilogue

Kiya was growing so fast, it seems that just the other day Jake and I were bringing her home, today she turns Sweet Sixteen and I couldn't stop crying as I decorated. "Bella, if you don't stop crying we'll never get this place decorated, love." Edward patted my butt. "I can't help it. My little girl is driving now!" I hugged Edward close. "We still have a few years until Levi is a teenager." He reminded me. "I know. But this is our girl! It's totally different than our son." I sighed. "Hey, I know. We already give him more freedom than she had at that age, but she's got a good head on her shoulders and she's so smart like you and we've got two more years before college." He kissed my head and I nodded.

Everyone arrived and got into place for Kiya's arrival. I'd had her boyfriend keep her out all day, which wasn't a hard task, the kid was crazy about her and after three months he was still here and Lord knows Edward put him through the ringer.

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled as they walked through the door. "Oh my gosh! Mom, dad! That is awesome!" she hugged us both and Edward was smiling like the proud father he truly was.

He'd adopted Kiya shortly after we married, after we got her OK. And then two years later we adopted Levi, his parents were killed in a car accident and he was severely injured, Edward and I fought for him, since he needed such intense therapy, who better than a doctor and his wife. Finally after months of undergoing background checks and Edward talking about Ronan, we got Levi. He was turning 5 and we wanted to get him together before school, seeing as it was the beginning of summer, it didn't give us long.

Kiya luckily fell in love with him as did the rest of the family and he recovered and blossomed. I could see Edward hold back at times when we had to discipline him, worried he'd do something like Ronan, but I assured Edward the therapist said he'd adjusted well over the last five years and had no mental disorders. He still hesitated at times, but was doing better.

Kiya's birthday went off without a hitch and everyone had a great time. She was super happy when she saw the car in the garage at the end of the party. Edward had bought her a used VW Bug and had it painted a light lilac color, her favorite. And that was all his idea. Of course she had to take it for a ride immediately and invited Levi and her boyfriend along. That gave Edward and I some alone time and instead of cleaning up, we snuck in a quickie on the counter in our bathroom.

Of course, not 2 minutes after we finished, Edwards's beeper goes off and he has to leave for the hospital, leaving me to clean up the mess. Sometimes I wonder if he does that on purpose so he doesn't have to clean up. I laugh to myself and start the cleanup, loving my family no matter what.

The End~~~

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this one as well…

I have had writers block on how to finish this and it finally came to me.

I hope you all enjoyed it as well!


End file.
